the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neighsay
Neighsay (formally: Chancellor Neighsay) is a corrupt chancellor that was formally a high member of the Equestrian Senate, but later stripped of membership due to allowing illegal weapons and dreadnought class ships to be built behind the Republic's back. Bio Neighsay served the Senate for many years shortly before the machines launched their attack. But he secretly despised many of the non-pony races that joined the Alliance of Equestria. Then after the machines attacked, Neighsay plotted with Admiral Zyglot to use lethal weapons and Dreadnought class ships to fight their enemies and destroy the many areas with the Machines' highest population. Then when a bombing took place in an aircraft hangar just outside of, After the meeting, the Senate proposed that Spongebob, Blackie, Yuna would lead a task force to find Krone with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and a portion of their clone battalions to accompany them. Personality Chancellor Neighsay is portrayed as very strict and conservative, insistent that all things done to keep the Republic should follow the proper guidelines. As he tries his best to keep the Republic in good control of the senate. He is also very prejudiced toward non-pony creatures, openly describing them as dangerous and even going as far as to disrespect them while in their presence. Despite his rough personality, however, he does appear to care for the quality of the Republic's state justifying his actions and beliefs as being for the greater good of Equestria and the Republic. But later, Neighsay is revealed to be against the non-pony races' alliance in Equestria. As he believes that the Equestria Republic was fine without their help. And the many evil clans rose to power, Neighsay was willing to allow Admiral Zyglot to build powerful weapons and dreadnought class ships without the approval of the whole Senate. Even freeing imprisoned alicorn, Empress Krone to obtain new formats to build them. He was even willing to murder the SpongeBob, Blackie, Yuna's taskforce and their friends to avoid being revealed to have huge conspiracy to the senate. And after being arrested and stripped of Senate membership, he joined the Nightmare Empire to get vengeance on those who lead his ranks to being thrown out. He even has some arrogant moments, like when he opened fire on Krone with his blaster, not realizing that it would be useless against a power force sensitive. Physical Appearance Neighsay is a male unicorn stallion with a light gray coat and gray mane and tail. He also has a goatee on his chin colored the same color as his mane and tail. As a Equestrian Senate member, he wears senate robes colored maroon and has a senate medallion (which he lost when he was stripped of Senate Membership). Then when he joined the Nightmare Empire, he gained Imperial Officer uniform, colored White. Main Weaponry *CDEF Blaster Pistol (destroyed) *DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol *RK-3 Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Chancellor Neighsay demonstrates impressive power and abilities. He can open and sustain magic portals through space, create chains and seals that presumably only a unicorn on Twilight's level can break, and generate small earthquakes with his hooves (though it appears his medallion provides a boost to his magic so he can accomplish these deeds). Marksmanship: Trivia * Neighsay will make his appearance in The Wrath of Empress Krone * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Chancellors Category:The Equestrian Senate Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officals Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Racists Category:Spies Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Blackmailers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Imperial Officers Category:Officers